Plumbing codes require that plumbing systems be vented through a plumbing vent pipe extending above the building roof. Additionally, codes require a plumbing system to be pressure tested during rough-in inspections, and that a final manometer plumbing test be performed after the plumbing fixtures have been set in place.
Test caps are used for sealing the plumbing system vent pipe during pressure testing. Once testing is completed, the test cap must be removed so that the plumbing vent pipe may provide adequate venting of the installed plumbing system.
Additionally, some statutes require that all test caps on plumbing vent pipes be visible from ground level. Such laws were enacted to allow an inspector to see if the test cap was in place and to see if the test cap is removed after final plumbing inspections. Failure to remove plumbing vent pipe test caps results in inadequate or no ventilation of the plumbing system.
Many systems exist for capping plumbing roof vents for testing purposes. Such systems include the use of plastic wafers, rubber caps, screw-in expandable plugs, plastic test caps, or the use of inflatable bladders.
The plastic wafer system includes using a solid, thin plastic wafer which is glued over the opening of the plumbing vent pipe. Plastic wafers are prone to cracking in cold weather or exposure to solvents, making them undesirable for plumbing system testing. Additionally, since the wafer is flush with the top of the plumbing vent pipe, it is almost impossible to tell from ground level whether the wafer has been removed. In order to remove or inspect the plastic wafer, one must climb up onto the building roof. Additionally, during removal of the test wafer, the wafer is susceptible to falling into the plumbing vent, which may result in plugging the vent.
The rubber cap system includes a rubber cap that fits over the end of the plumbing vent pipe and is secured to the plumbing vent pipe by a radiator-type clamp. After testing is completed, the only way to remove the cap is by climbing onto the roof and mechanically removing the cap by means of a screwdriver or similar tool. Additional construction problems exist in installing roof flashing around plumbing vent pipes without breaking the rubber caps.
Similar to the rubber cap system, the expandable plug system is also mechanically secured over the plumbing vent pipe. After testing, the plumber must climb onto the roof to remove the expandable plug, to unscrew it either by hand or with pliers.
The plastic test cap system includes gluing a plastic test plug or vent cap over the plumbing vent pipe. Again, in order to remove the test cap, the plumber must climb onto the building roof and saw it off.
An inflatable bladder system includes locating the inflatable bladder in a plumbing clean-out located in the building attic, and then subsequently removing it after testing. Often times this method requires a plumber to climb a ladder into a restricted attic space resulting in damaged attic insulation and additional time expended in removal of the inflatable bladder and clean-up of insulation. Additionally, there are possibilities that the plumber may forget to screw the clean-out plug into the clean-out after removal of the inflatable bladder, allowing sewer gases to escape into the house.
The present invention is an apparatus for use in capping a plumbing system vent pipe during the pressure testing of the plumbing system. The present invention allows for easy removal of the apparatus after a completed inspection, while not requiring a plumber to climb onto the building roof to remove the apparatus. Additionally, the apparatus is highly visible from ground level to verify removal of the capping apparatus.